


Аргон

by romoonterra



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M, bottom!Walt, top!Jesse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romoonterra/pseuds/romoonterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"У любого химического процесса есть свое логическое завершение".<br/>AU к 5x05 — Дрю Шарпа не убивают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аргон

У любого процесса есть свое логическое завершение, переход на новую стадию, распад, трансформация, переход в новое состояние. И это касалось не только химии.

Хотя почему же? Уолт поймал взгляд Джесси в сотый раз за этот день… за эти дни. Между ними было именно то, что лихо окрестили бы «химией». Дешевое меткое словечко, вышедшее из научно-популярных изданий. Признавать это стало проще, чем открещиваться.

Тодд поднял бутылку пива.

— За ваш гениальный план, мистер Уайт, — он восхищенно посмотрел на него.

— Вообще-то, идея принадлежит Джесси, — поправил Уолт, поднимая свою бутылку.

Все прошло гладко, даже слишком гладко. Поезд ушел, цистерна была полна, и в воздухе стоял резкий холодный нашатырный запах метиламина, от которого щипало в носу. 

Джесси зарделся и заулыбался, как отличник на родительском собрании. И снова бросил на Уолта этот быстрый взгляд. И Уолт поймал, безошибочно распознавая сигнал. Джесси принципиально не собирался действовать напрямую, но всем своим видом давал понять, к чему должна была привести эта химическая во всех смыслах реакция. Научился-таки пользоваться своим обаянием. Молодец, Пинкман, садись — пять.

В комнате стало слишком жарко. Уолт сделал глубокий шумный вдох. Джесси медленно шумно выдохнул. Они обменялись взглядами. Тодд ничего не замечал. Майк индифферентно наблюдал за новостями по телевизору.

На улице стемнело и оказалось по-пустынному холодно. Уолт смотрел на уходящую под самый горизонт равнину. Небо вдалеке было мягко подсвечено желтым. Это огни Альбукерке освещали пыльно-песчаную взвесь, веками висевшую над этими землями еще задолго до того, как здесь появились испанцы. А они — вот. Грабят поезда, варят метамфетамин. 

Уолт посмотрел на Джесси. Тот уже давно таращился ему в висок и курил нервными быстрыми затяжками, боялся, что вот сейчас что-то случится, и он не успеет докурить свой «Уилмингтон». Джесси сделал затяжку. Задержал вдох. Пауза. Уолт ясно чувствовал, как формировалась фраза в речевом центре его мозга. Но он был уверен, что ничего лучше «че такое?» или «чомистервайт?», там не появится. Джесси Пинкман генерировал ровно одну гениальную мысль в неделю.

Глупо было бы тратить на это сигарету.

Уолт нажал ладонью Джесси на плечо и отпихнул его к стене. И сам оказался близко — вплотную. В темноте и при хилом лунном свете разглядеть, что там светилось в его глазах, не было возможности даже с такого близкого расстояния. Но определенно — Джесси был ошарашен, хотя ждал чего-то подобного.

— Выдыхай, — шепотом велел Уолт, задевая губами его губы.

Джесси выдохнул. Уолт втянул в себя слабоватый дым.

Целовался Джесси очень старательно. Не воображал себя с девчонкой, не пытался заигрывать, не поддавался. По-мужски. Отстранился, вжался затылком в стену, потер пальцами подбородок. Несмело тронул густую щетину Уолта.

— Колется? — участливо спросил Уолт.

— Очень, — честно ответил Джесси и ухмыльнулся.

В их штабе была маленькая комната. Уолт здесь иногда спал, когда не видел смысла возвращаться. Никто не допрашивал, где он пропадал. А Скайлер в постели была холоднее жидкого азота.

Джесси плюхнулся на диван и потянул Уолта за собой. Диван был узким, даже появилась мысль разложить его. Джесси отстранился от поцелуя, нахмурился.

— Можно? — спросил он и, не получив разрешения, аккуратно снял с Уолта очки.

Его лицо тут же расплылось перед глазами, мелкие детали размылись, хотя не потеряли своей выразительности. 

«Нельзя», — запоздало подумал Уолт. Но решил, что это — потом. В этот раз пусть смотрит Джесси.

Уолт поднялся, оперся о диван одним коленом. Джесси потянулся к его ремню еще раньше, чем Уолт. А потом замер, наблюдая, как Уолт доставал член, посмотрел вверх, ему в глаза, снова на член. Нерешительно приподнялся на руках, сел, устраиваясь, приблизился. Уолт уловил, как среди частых вдохов Джесси сделал один долгий, словно ожидал, что запах его удивит. Не метиламином пахнет, поди.

— Давай, — Уолт мягко подтолкнул Джесси за затылок, и Джесси сдался.

Сдался, как же, мелькнуло в голове, промеж мыслей о том, что смотреть на губы Джесси, сомкнувшиеся вокруг члена, было приятнее, чем их чувствовать. Сдался он. Это называлось игрой «мистер Уайт, заставьте меня делать то, что я так сильно хочу».

— Вот… хорошо, молодец, — выдохнул Уолт, поглаживая бритый под «ежик» затылок Джесси. — Глубже, не стесняйся.

Джесси умудрился глянуть наверх из такого положения. Глаза у него покраснели от усилий, но смотрел он отнюдь не мучимой жертвой. Считывал реакцию. Вот так, мистер Уайт?

Не так, конечно. Всему его придется учить. Мет варить, минет делать. Уолт вздохнул и, уперев ладонь в широкий лоб Джесси, оттолкнул его. Член с мокрым звуком выскользнул изо рта, Джесси облизнулся. 

Всему. На собственном примере.

— Сядь и сними штаны, — скомандовал Уолт.

— Вы че?..

— Ниче, — в тон ответил Уолт.

Джесси подчинился, сделал, как сказали, забренчал пряжкой. Глаза у него при этом были шальные, недоверчивые и наглые.

— Ноги шире. Куда ты уполз, — Уолт подтянул сброшенное на пол одеяло поближе и встал на него коленями.

Джесси был безропотен и послушен, как овечка. Приятно подчиняться, когда это приятно.

Конечно, у Уолта опыта в этом деле было и того меньше. Скайлер, мягко говоря, быстро старалась сменить оральное вагинальным. А с Гретхен было быстро и мало, давно позабылось.

Но метамфетамин Уолт тогда варил тоже первый раз. Если у тебя нет опыта, но есть мозги, все можно сделать на высшем уровне при исходных данных.

— О. Ой. Вау. Э… — судя по мигом осипшему голосу и тому, как окаменели бедра Джесси под ладонями, Уолт все делал правильно.

Член у Джесси аккурат помещался в рот, и это давало некоторое преимущество. Уолт медленно повел головой вверх, втягивая в себя, и Джесси выдал еще порцию нечленораздельных звуков, как бы двусмысленно это ни звучало. Его руки бестолково метались вокруг Уолта, то задевали плечо, то нерешительно трогали за шею, то скребли по дивану.

Уолт мысленно вздохнул — физически не получалось, схватил руку Джесси и положил ладонь себе на затылок. Вот так. Жаль, не мог посмотреть Джесси в глаза в этот момент. Уолт был уверен, что упускал очень-очень многое.

Хотя почему бы и нет. Уолт прервался, посмотрел на окончательно потерявшего вид человека разумного Джесси, который тяжело дышал, покраснел, вспотел и смотрел на него со смесью страха и благоговения. Во рту остался специфический привкус. Уолт сплюнул загустевшую слюну на пальцы.

— Ай!

— Сидеть.

Джесси дернулся вверх, пытаясь слезть с пальца, но Уолт удержал его другой рукой за бедро.

— Ну, больно.

Джесси ерзал, пока средний палец не въехал до конца, и покорно остался сидеть на руке Уолта.

— Поплачь мне еще.

Уолт снова, можно даже сказать привычно, взял в рот и на пробу пошевелил пальцем внутри. Сочетание должно было получиться забавным, но Джесси теперь поскуливал и беспокойно то дергал бедрами вверх, тычась головкой члена Уолту в глотку, отчего приходилось сдерживать спазмы, то вообще пытался съехать куда-то в сторону.

— Мистер Уайт, — заныл он.

Уолт посмотрел на него, вытер рот. Появилось настойчивое желание побриться.

— Ты потерпеть не можешь?

— Ну, не очень, — пожаловался он.

— Я тебе, между прочим, тут… — и Уолт кивнул на член Джесси. Но руку из-под него все-таки убрал, так что Джесси перестал ерзать. На тыльной стороне ладони остался отпечаток от шва на диванной подушке.

— Я вам, между прочим, тоже!

— Но дело в качестве, Джесси.

Джесси, возбужденный, с раздвинутыми ногами и торчащим членом, взмокший, покрасневший, тяжело дышащий, даже тут умудрился изобразить страдания и обиду.

— А можно я… ну? — вдруг спросил он.

— Что? — не понял Уолт.

— Ну…

— Ну?

— Ну… сам. Буду. Ну, с вами. Можно?

Джесси смотрел на Уолта пристально, очень выразительно. В невинных голубых глазах Джесси секса было больше, чем за всю семейную жизнь Уолта.

Уолт рывком встал на ноги, и Джесси как завороженный следил за ним, ожидая разрешения. Знал, что отказа не будет. Мелкий наглый манипулятор. Быстро научился.

Уолт схватил со стола тюбик со своим кремом для рук и швырнул его в руки Джесси так, словно надеялся как минимум покалечить. Мелкий наглый манипулятор расплылся в широкой ухмылке.

— Я ща все сделаю. Я умею, — заверил он и потянул Уолта за руку.

Штаны бы хоть надел или футболку снял.

На диване вдвоем было неудобно. Уолт уложил голову на подлокотник, еще раз пожалев, что они не разложили диван. Но Джесси очень старался занимать как можно меньше места, когда уселся между согнутых коленей Уолта.

— Нормально? — спросил он.

Пальцы Джесси всегда казались Уолту не по-мальчишески тонкими и красивыми, как у пианиста. Но вот два сложенных вместе давали такие ощущения, что Уолт засомневался в прежних своих мыслях. Растянутые мышцы жгло, но смазки было много, не придерешься. Уолт нахмурился. Джесси чутко уловил все, что надо, тут же обхватил свободной рукой его член и начал дрочить.

Уолт привыкал. Никак иначе он объяснить накатившее удовольствие не мог. Но с первым же его шумным выдохом Джесси словно получил самую лучшую похвалу в своей жизни.

— Во… во, щас пойдет, — заверил он, поцеловал голое колено Уолта и потерся о него щетинистой щекой. — Давайте, мистер Уайт, ща почувствуете.

Хотелось обругать его за эти тупые комментарии. Уолт не успел, потому что застонал — сам не понял, как так получилось. Пальцы теперь двигались внутри решительно и неосторожно. Уолт почувствовал, как внизу живота скопился жар, поднялся через грудную клетку вверх, затопил лицо.

— Можно? — сквозь шум в ушах услышал он голос Джесси.

Зараза. Нельзя, не останавливайся.

— Мистер Уайт? — настойчиво спросил Джесси.

— Да можно! — рявкнул на него Уолт.

Джесси сработал оперативно. Правда, все-таки больно. В рот, может быть, он помещался и идеально.

— Ну, как? — спросил он, когда вплотную навис над Уолтом.

По глазам и совсем обалдевшему виду Джесси было понятно, что он бы ответил на этот вопрос «охуенно». Уолту было… нормально.

— Джесси, — сквозь зубы ответил Уолт. — Еще. Один. Вопрос. И…

— Понял.

Джесси поцеловал его, и это была вторая гениальная идея за последние два дня. Дал привыкнуть. А потом Уолт все-таки решил, что на его вопрос он бы запоздало ответил примерно так же.

Темп Джесси держать не умел, но было хорошо. Он сбивался, то двигался быстро и мелко, вжимаясь взмокшим лбом Уолту в шею, то размашисто, широкими рывками, но несколько раз член мокро выскальзывал, мазал теплой смазкой по бедру, Джесси поспешно вставлял снова, и это было уже не очень.

Кончая, Джесси тяжело уронил голову Уолту на грудь и затих. Уолт ждал. Его ладони поглаживали мокрую спину Джесси, растирая пот вдоль позвоночника.

— Мистер Уайт… — зашептал Джесси спустя целую минуту, поднял голову, наткнулся на его взгляд. — Вам не понравилось? — уязвленно спросил он.

— Я еще не все.

Джесси приподнялся и глянул вниз.

— А. 

Член Уолта был плотно зажат между их мокрыми животами. Ощущения были сумасшедшие, и тут все так быстро закончилось. Конечно, Уолт был недоволен.

Джесси отодвинулся, вышел из Уолта и взял его член в руку.

— Нет. Ртом, — отрывисто велел Уолт.

Джесси даже не колебался. И Уолт застонал от того, с каким, наконец, энтузиазмом Джесси взялся за дело. Словно желая загладить вину, что не получилось кончить синхронно, как он себе нафантазировал, Джесси старался изо всех сил, сосал, облизывал головку, проталкивал глубоко в рот, насколько позволял рефлекс, взял в одну руку мошонку, мягко лаская ее пальцами.

Уолт кончил быстро, и Джесси едва успел отстраниться. Капли спермы попали ему на лицо, но больше — Уолту на живот. Это он понял, когда наконец смог отдышаться и прийти в себя, обнаружив, что Джесси успел уютно прижаться к нему, практически улегшись сверху и уткнувшись лбом ему в шею. Уолт неудобно извернул руку, но все-таки изловчился погладить его по затылку. Джесси беззвучно усмехнулся, поцеловал в плечо.

Кстати, стало холодно.

— Хотел сказать. Нас, по-моему, видели, — пробормотал Джесси, на мгновение даже став серьезным.

Уолт-то надеялся, что обойдется.

— Знаю. Майк. Ему хватило такта не заходить, — ответил Уолт. Пока Джесси в первый раз ему отсасывал, Уолт увидел мелькнувшее в низком окне лицо Майка. Но решил, что плевать.

Джесси вскинул голову и ошарашенно уставился на Уолта. Один глаз у него покраснел, как от слез. Сперма попала.

— Он нас видел? Блин, тока что? — задергался он.

Уолт стер маленькую белесую каплю с переносицы Джесси.

— Не важно. А ты кого имел в виду?

Джесси поджал губы.

— Там, около железной дороги. Я когда вылез из-под поезда, видел пацана на мопеде. Он уехал, но, может, че видел.

Уолт глубоко, медленно вдохнул. Не важно, что с ними происходило, Джесси оставался верен одному своему принципу. Найдут ли приехавшие по вызову «911» полицейские его отпечатки пальцев на раздолбанном банкомате или школьник сдаст всю сложнейшую операцию, Джесси упорно будет с упорством играть в благородного защитника.

Несмотря ни на что, некоторые элементы в любой реакции все-таки оставались неизменны. Газ аргон ни с чем не взаимодействует и остается неизменным. Поэтому его и называют благородным. Против химии не попрешь.


End file.
